


Just Wanna Be Close To You

by httpnxtt



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blurb, College Student, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpnxtt/pseuds/httpnxtt
Summary: Spencer comes home to Reader curled up refreshing her college software awaiting her final grade.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Just Wanna Be Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a major inspo rut, but in my all nighter I was able to gather some inspo from my own college life. Watching Beauty and the Beast 100% influenced the ending but it’s fine. To Anon, I hope this is up to your standards, I love you and thank you for helping inspire things to write 🥰

Refresh- and nothing. Refresh, again- and nothing. I’ve been staring at this screen for approximately 3 hours waiting for the final grades to be posted. Tears have been a constant stream down my face since she posted our projects. This professor has been the absolute bane of my existence. All I need is a mere C to transfer back to my university from this shitty community college course.

All semester, this professor has done nothing but give me shit on every single thing that could go wrong.

“Sorry! Even though you took the exam in the time frame, I can’t offer you a makeup exam! Enjoy being 100 points behind!”

This was a major set back, but I was depending on a 100 for our final project to boost me just enough to transfer the credit. The project? A 5-8 minute voiceover powerpoint giving an overview of the class. Seems simple enough, right? Wrong. I went over her syllabus, the expectations she had for us, the chapters we’d discuss, the systems we’d learn about. I explained how the textbook system works, what she expects of assignments. The whole nine yards. What I got? A Seventy. I “didn’t explain the topics enough,” according to her. If I went into any more detail, I would be teaching the entire class in an eight minute presentation, that took us six weeks to learn.

Now, a 70/75 doesn’t sound bad, right? However, this is very bad. This put me at 523.5 out of 775 points in the class. ONE AND A HALF POINTS BELOW A C. As soon as I saw this, I broke down in tears. But, I worked up the courage and emailed my professor. I explained how I was only 1.5 below the mark, how I couldn’t transfer the credit back if it was below a C, and asked her kindly if there was any possible work I could do to earn that point. Her response?

“I always work “magic” at the end of the semester. Please relax and wait for me to do my thing’.” Fast forward, and I’m sat in front of a constant refreshing screen waiting to see what “magic” she spoke of.

As I click refresh for the millionth time, I hear the click of my front door immediately followed by the voice of my saving grace.

“Peach?” Spencer calls out, trying to locate me within our apartment. I hear soft footsteps following down the hall, his lanky frame coming into view soon after. He immediately takes in the sight in front of him. His girlfriend, crisscrossed on the bed while burrito-ed in her security blanket, comfort stuffy in hand while furiously clicking refresh on the computer. “Why are you aggressively hitting your computer?” he questions, sliding next to me to press a soft kiss to my forehead.

“Final grade. Must refresh.” I mumble, trying to refrain from melting into his touch.

“You need to relax, love. Have you done anything else today?” he whispers, his thumb gently rubbing circles into my hand. The tiny action releases the flood gates of emotion, tears freely flowing down my cheeks once more. “Oh, love. Please don’t cry.”

“I-I just need to pass, Spence.” I sniffle, giving into the pull and curling up in his arms.

“You will, peach. I know you will. You’re the most intelligent, beautiful girl I know.” he says as his lips graze the top of my head, arms squeezing a little tighter around my body. “What do you want, love?”

“I just want to be close to you.” I cry into his chest, breathing in his scent of coffee and cinnamon.

“How about we turn on ‘Beauty and the Beast’ and lay on the couch?” he asks, pulling back to look at my red-stained face. Pulling myself up, I drag both myself and my blanket down the hallway to the couch, Spencer in tow. Soon, we’re settled in on the couch watching my all-time favorite Disney movie. From my position, my head is laid perfectly on his chest so I can hear his heartbeat, calming every nerve on my body.

“You know, you remind me a lot of Belle?” he whispers. “You’re intelligent, beautiful. You speak your mind. You don’t let anyone get you down. But above all, you love unconditionally.”

“I love you,” I whisper, nuzzling further into his being.

“I love you too, peach,” he replies, running his fingers through my hair, quickly lulling me into a much needed nap.

As long as I get to be close to Spencer, everything will be alright.


End file.
